In communication systems, such as voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) systems, calls may be restricted (e.g., blocked) based upon what telephone numbers are being called and/or based upon the location(s) from which calls are being initiated. Such restrictions may be used, for example, by a VoIP subscriber and/or VoIP service provider to reduce the occurrence of unauthorized calls. For example, a VoIP phone and/or VoIP service in a hotel lobby may be provisioned and/or configured to restrict long distance calls, and/or calls placed to international destinations and/or pay-per-use numbers (e.g., 900/976 telephone number).